The present invention concerns a spinning machine, in particular a ring spinning machine, with a plurality of spinning positions arranged in a row, to which spinning positions at least one roving bobbin support each is coordinated.
It is generally known, that on spinning machines, and on ring spinning machines in particular, the exchange of roving bobbins still is effected manually. For this purpose, the full roving bobbin packages are deposited in containers in close vicinity of the machine concerned and than they are exchanged individually against empty bobbin tubes. For this purpose a number of roving bobbin support members, corresponding to the number of spinning positions, designed as self-fixing suspension devices, onto which the roving bobbins are pushed from below, are arranged on an upper horizontal frame of the machine. Considering on one hand the high weight of the roving bobbins, which today averages about 2.5 kg, but which, in the future, may reach 5 kg, and on the other hand also the great number of spinning positions of up to about 400 spinning positions or more per machine side, as used today it becomes clear that the operating personnel is subject to very heavy work loads, not to mention a certain monotony of this type of work.